During surgical operations or other procedures, a portion of the body upon which surgery is being conducted may be substantially immobilized, such as, for example, a patient's head during head or neck surgery. Such immobilization of a patient's head, for example, may be accomplished with a fixture such as a skull clamp or other fixture. It may be desirable to have one or more surgical accessories or additional fixtures securely attached or mounted close at hand during surgery. In some circumstances, it may be desirable and convenient to have such accessories or fixtures mounted directly to the fixture used for immobilization. In addition, it may be desirable to permit the selective attachment and/or adjustment of such accessories or fixtures. Of course, such features are not required, and one may be obtained without necessarily obtaining another. While many accessories and fixtures exist, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has created or used the invention described in the appended claims.
Reference will now be made in detail to exemplary embodiments of the invention, including the preferred embodiment, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.